


Erkenntnisse (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du bist mit dem Wagen unterwegs und zählst die Meilen, die vorbeihuschen wie Perlen an einem Rosenkranz, als du wieder einmal von der plötzlichen, überwältigenden Erkenntnis ereilt wirst, dass du einen Engel liebst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erkenntnisse (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Realizations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27643) by outpastthemoat. 



Du bist mit dem Wagen unterwegs und zählst die Meilen, die vorbeihuschen wie Perlen an einem Rosenkranz, als du wieder einmal von der plötzlichen, überwältigenden Erkenntnis ereilt wirst, dass du einen Engel liebst.

Diesmal kommt sie von links außen, wie höhere Gewalt vom Himmel und fühlt sich, wie immer, an wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube oder ein Blitzschlag. Irgendwo in deiner Brust hörst du etwas rasseln, vermutlich dein Herz, deine Worte werden in deinem Mund zu Asche, deine Finger werden kalt und scheinen sich von dir zu entfernen, während sie immer noch auf dem Lenkrad liegen.

Manchmal trifft es dich einfach, aus heiterem Himmel, und du brauchst immer einen Moment, um dich zu erholen.

Du fährst rechts ran und vergräbst den Kopf in den Händen.

Du glaubst an eine Menge Sachen. Du glaubst an Geister und Monster, den praktischen Nutzen von Weihwasser und Kugeln aus Steinsalz, Himmel und Hölle und so ziemlich alles dazwischen, aber das, _das_ ist am schwierigsten zu schlucken.

Was dich immer wieder umhaut ist die Tatsache, dass du einen Engel liebst – das mag zwar schwer zu glauben sein, aber es ist unmöglich zu ignorieren.

Und manchmal _kannst_ du es auch einfach nicht glauben, weil dein Leben immer schon zu seltsam für Worte gewesen ist, aber so ist es nun mal, da ist _er_ nun mal, starrt dich mit leichter Sorge an, weil der Impala mitten im Nirgendwo am Straßenrand geparkt ist, während du damit beschäftigt bist, nach Luft zu schnappen, als wäre jeder Atemzug dein letzter.

Er ist _immer_ da, er verlässt niemals dein Blickfeld, genau das macht es so schwer, nicht zu vergessen, dass er _echt_ ist und nicht nur ein allgegenwärtiges Hirngespinst.

Denn du liebst den Engel, der auf dem Beifahrersitz deines 67er Impala sitzt, der zum Takt des Classic Rock aus dem Radio langsam mit dem Fingern auf der Armlehne trommelt, während spätnachmittägliches Sonnenlicht durchs Fenster fällt und auf dem schmalen silbernen Band schimmert, das er an seiner linken Hand trägt, seit dem Tag, an dem die Himmelstore sich für immer schlossen, seit dem Tag, an dem du jede Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung übertreten hast, um ihn rechtzeitig zu erreichen, als du aus dem Auto gestolpert bist und auf die Knie gefallen bist und ihn angebettelt hast, zu bleiben.

Und damit nicht genug: du liebst einen Engel, der mit jedem Tag weniger engelsgleich wird, einen Engel, der so menschlich ist, dass es wehtut, ein Engel mit gebrochenen Rippen und einem schlagenden Herz.

Du liebst einen Engel, der wahllos deine Kleidung klaut, der verfickt noch mal jetzt gerade dein liebstes blaues Flanellhemd trägt; der nie Bock hat, sich zu rasieren oder sich die Haare schneiden zu lassen, und ja, stimmt, du gibst zu, dass du es liebst, wie sie in seine Augen fallen, wie raue Locken sich in seinem Genick bilden.

Du liebst den Engel, der jeden Morgen aus dem Bad kommt und noch Zahnpasta im Gesicht hat, und es sind diese kleinen Dinge, die dir in den Sinn kommen, wenn du dich fragst, ob es möglich ist, dieses jenseitige Wesen, das du dein Eigen nennst, noch mehr zu lieben.

Es sind diese kleinen Dinge, die dich schief lächeln lassen, als dir klar wird, dass die Antwort ja ist, immer _ja._

Richtig, du liebst den Engel, der dir in jedem Diner am Straßenrand gegenüber sitzt und seinen Burger mit einer derartigen Ernsthaftigkeit isst. Richtig, du liebst einen Engel, der immer noch keine Ahnung von Small Talk hat, aber alle Texte auf deinen Zeppelin-Kassetten auswendig kann. Du liebst einen Engel, der jetzt lacht; einen Engel, der zufrieden die Mundwinkel hochzieht, wenn er eine der Anspielungen versteht, die du ihm ständig zuwirfst, einen Engel, der dich so oft mit zärtlicher Belustigung in den Augen ansieht und richtig, du liebst es, wenn seine Augenwinkel sich kräuseln, wenn er leise über deine Witze gluckst.

Du liebst einen Engel, der niest und deine Pommes klaut und das Bettlaken jede Nacht hoffnungslos verknotet und sich beim Rasieren immer schneidet, und letzten Endes ist manchmal das Seltsamste überhaupt, dass er dich immer noch mit Sternen in den Augen ansieht.

Du wirst nie verstehen, wie er so zufrieden sein kann mit einem Leben, das besteht aus Motels in der tiefsten Provinz und Teermeilen und deinen Arsch zu retten, während ihr beiden die letzten verbliebenen Wendigos und Geister jagt, aber du wachst jeden Morgen auf und dankst demjenigen, wer auch immer noch da draußen sein mag und zuhört, dafür, dass er immer noch bei dir ist.

Denn du liebst einen Engel, der auf dem Beifahrersitz mit dem Kopf auf deiner Schulter einschläft, der deine Karten mit vor Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn studiert, der knatschig ist, bis er seine erste, manchmal sogar zweite, Tasse Kaffee hatte. Einen Engel, der sich dich aus der ganzen Schöpfung ausgesucht hat und sich damit gegen die Unsterblichkeit, gegen den Himmel entschieden hat, einen Engel, der hin und wieder einen Toaster anzündet und auf Henochisch flucht und dich bedingungslos liebt.

Und deshalb kannst du manchmal einfach nicht aufhören, ihn fassungslos anzustarren, weil du überzeugt bist, dass der Engel auf dem Beifahrersitz schlicht nicht _echt_ sein kann.

Und weil er immer genau weiß, was du brauchst, ohne dass du irgendwas sagen musst, lächelt er einfach und nimmt deine Hand.

Stimmt, manchmal ist es schwer zu glauben, dass du einen Engel liebst.

Manchmal ist es einfach schwer zu glauben, dass du liebst.


End file.
